Our Happy Ending
by gleefulmia
Summary: Drabbles of the lives of Finn/Rachel and their kids Abby and Chris. Based off pictures from finchelphotoprompts tumblr.
1. Little Ballerina

"Abigail Grace Hudson, you get back here." Kurt yelled to his 4 year niece who had taken off upon their entrance to Macy's. He had taken her for a day of shopping because both of her parents were at work and the normal sitter called in sick. Kurt loved his niece and he loved spending time with her, but at that moment he couldn't help thinking, that girl was going to be the death of him.

"No." Abby yelled as she ran towards the kid's clothing section and hid behind one of the racks. She had obviously taken after Rachel moreso than Finn with her boundless amounts of energy. She was normally an angel when she was in the presence of her parents, but as soon as they were gone, she could be a lot to handle.

Kurt sighed heading towards where she had disappeared to. It wasn't long before he heard the unmistake sounds of Abby's giggling. Her laugh was another thing she inherited from her mother.

Kurt was silent as he approached the clothing rack where she was hidden. He pulled the clothes apart and revealed the giggling girl.

"Caught you." He said as he grabbed her around the waist, causing her to release a squeal.

"Put me down." Abby protested and kicked her legs a little to be let down.

Kurt refused. "If I put you down, you'll run off again."

Abby shook her head. "Pinky promise I won't." She stuck out her tiny pinky and Kurt hooked his pinky with hers, as he let down down, instantly grabbing her hand.

"Now, what do you say we starting looking for a dress for you to wear to your preschool graduation." Kurt suggested.

Abby's eyes lit up and she nodded emphatically. "Can I pick it out myself?"

Kurt nodded. "So long as you let me see it first." He really hoped fashion sense wasn't something she inherited from either of her parents.

They searched aisles upon aisles for over half an hour before Abby finally stopped and pulled something from a wrack. Kurt bit back a laugh once he saw what she had. "What's that Abs?"

"A dress. Can I get it?" She asked. Kurt couldn't help but let out a laugh. Of course she would have to pick out the most Rachel Berry like dress there was. The top was white with little ruffles and spahgetti straps, and the pink, red and white striped skirt poofed out like a tutu. It was actually kind of adorable now that he thought about it.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kurt asked. The little girl nodded. "You'll look like a little ballerina."

Abby's eyes lit up even more. "Like Mommy used to be?"

Kurt nodded. Obviously Rachel had been telling Abby stories from her younger years. "Just like Mommy. Hopefully you will have her grace as well, not the grace of your Daddy."

Abby's face scrunched up in confusion, and her expression was so much like Finn's that Kurt burst out laughing. "I don't know what that means."

"It just means, Daddy can't dance." Kurt explained simply.

Abby giggled and nodded. "Well I know that."

An hour later the two arrived back at the Hudson apartment. Abby found both her parents relaxing on the large patio. "Mommy, Daddy, look what Uncle Kurt bought me."

Kurt hadn't been able to stop Abby from wanting to wear her dress home, despite how dirty it might get. The little girl had the puppy dog face down pat, and it was impossible to say no to her.

She twirled around in front of her parents with a giggle.

"You look so pretty Abs." Finn said sending Kurt an amused look. "Just like a little ballerina."

Abby nodded seriously. "That's what Uncle Kurt said. I'll be just like Mommy."

Rachel laughed. "You'll be better than me sweetie."

Abby looked at her mother in shock. "You think so?"

Rachel nodded. "You already are."

"Well Hudson family, I have to get going. Abby, I will see you Sunday when we go to the zoo." Kurt told the little girl.

Abby nodded and ran to hug him. "Thank you Uncle Kurt, this is the bestest dress ever."

Kurt let a tear slip from his eye as Abby ran back to her parents and proceeded to tell them all about her day. He couldn't help but be glad that Abby was the perfect mixture of both her parents. Graceful, determined and fiery like Rachel, but also sweet, kind and generous like Finn


	2. The Zoo

"Are you sure this is a good idea Finn?" Rachel asked for the millionth time during the drive to the zoo. "I mean Abby's only 3."

"Rach, she'll be fine." Finn said with a laugh at his wife's dramatics. "It's a petting zoo, the animals are used to being touched."

"But still, they could bite and her fingers are so small they would probably mistake them with food." Rachel insisted as she turned and looked at her young daughter who was staring out the window with excitement in her eyes.

Finn shook his head as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckle. "She'll be ok."

Rachel sighed and with a nod, decided to let it go for now.

They arrived at the zoo a short while later and as soon as Finn got Abby out of her car seat, the little girl was bouncing on her heals.

"Is there lions and tigers and bears?" Abby asked straight away.

"Are there…" Rachel corrected. She figured she should start teaching her daughter the basics of grammar at a young age.

Abby just nodded along and looked at her Dad.

"Oh my!" Finn joked. "But no, sorry Ab, there are no lions, tigers or bears here."

Abby frowned.

"There are, however, goats, rabbits, pigs, and pretty well every other animal you can imagine from Old MacDonald's farm here." Finn quickly recovered before his daughter could use the temper she inherited from her mother and throw one of her infamous diva fits.

Abby's eyes lit up. "Can I pet them?"

Finn laughed and nodded. "You sure can."

Abby smiled and took each of her parents by the hand as they entered the petting zoo.

The small zoo was crowded with kids running everywhere. Rachel clung tighter to her daughter's hand for fear of the little girl running off and getting lost in the crowd. Abby was tiny so it was a good possibility.

There were no major issues with petting the first few animals. The rabbits, pigs, and guinea pigs were very tame. Abby could walk right up to them and pet them without any issue. The horses were fine as well, it was when they got to the goats that Rachel started getting anxious.

"What's wrong Rach?" Finn asked upon noticing his wife clinging tighter to his arm. "Are you scared of goats or something?"

"Can we skip over them?" Rachel asked.

Abby looked up at her Mom and shook her head. "No please, I wanna play with them, they're so cute."

Rachel sighed and with a tiny nod, allowed Finn to walk Abby over to the small fenced in area that held the goats. Abby bent down on her knees and held out her hand, letting the goat sniff it gently before proceeding to lightly pet the animal, just like her parents had showed her.

Finn noticed Rachel keeping her distance from them and knew something was up. Rachel normally loved animals.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"N..nothing." Rachel stuttered. "I just don't like goats."

"And why not? In Abby's words "they're so cute"." Finn repeated.

"Just leave it alone, Finn." Rachel pleaded.

Now Finn really had to know what was wrong. "Come on Rach, you're being ridiculous."

Rachel huffed and glared at her husband. "If you must know, I was bit by a goat right around Abby's age and ever since, I haven't exactly been a big fan."

Finn had to resisit the urge to laugh. "Is that all?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "It's a very traumatic experience for a young child to go through."

"I bet." He said. "Rach, I think it's time you get over your fear."

Rachel shook her head stubbornly. "No, no way."

Finn grabbed her hand, despite her protests and led her over. He tried to force her to touch the goat, but she pulled away stubbornly and smacked his shoulder.

"No." She insisted.

"Rachel, there's nothing to it." Finn said, as he showed her. "Even Abby loves them."

"They're really nice, Mommy." The little girl said siding with her father.

Rachel let out a deep breath before slowly walking over and bending down towards the small, black and white creature. She looked into its eyes and smiled timidly, before reaching her hand out to brush a hand down its back. Rachel finally relaxed after a few moments.

"I'm proud of you." Finn said with a kiss to her cheek.

He went on to show Abby how to feed the animals, while Rachel continued to stroke the goat's back, quickly forming a sort of bond with it. She was so engrossed in the moment that she barely heard Finn when he yelled "oww, son of a…" He stopped, being mindful of the fact that there were little kids everywhere.

Rachel broke out of her trance and walked over to her husband, worry written all over her face. "What is it?" She asked, noticing Abby trying not to laugh at her Dad.

"Th..that thing bit me." Finn said, shaking his hand furiously to try and stop the pain.

Rachel couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing along with her daughter. Finn glared at them both.

"Don't even say it." Finn said.

"What?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I told you so." Finn finished.

"Well honey…I did tell you so."


	3. Just Like Grandpa

Just Like Grandpa

Finn arrives promptly at 5 pm to pick his son up at Rachel's parents new house. Hiram and Leroy, after retiring, had packed up their belongings and made the move from Lima to New York to be closer to their daughter and her family. It makes things a heck of a lot easier on he and Rachel, who both are now working full time jobs, him as a Sports Journalist for the New York Times and Rachel on Broadway. His job is a pretty regular 9-5 type job which he loves because it allows him to be home with the kids during the evenings.

Rachel's job, however, is a whole other story all together. She has mornings off on Wednesdays and Fridays, works all day Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays with rehearsals in the mornings. She has shows in the evenings of every week day. She has a matinee and evening show on Saturdays, and Sundays she only has a matinee. She has Mondays off completely. With her crazy work hours they need someone available to watch the kids whenever possible. It's hard work having a 7 and 3 year old, both with their mother's love of being the center of attention, but they somehow manage to make it work.

Rachel's Dads love baby-sitting the kids and don't mind having to pick Abby up from school and take her to ballet, or pick Chris up from pre-school at noon and take him to the park. Finn thought having Hiram and Leroy around all the time would be hard, but it's made things much better.

The kids adore both sets of grandparents. Abby, being a young girl, obviously shares a special connection to her Grandmother, Carole. Chris, on the other hand, seems to have taken a special liking to his Grandpa Hiram. The little boy adores Hiram and everything he does. He follows his Grandpa around the house, helping him clean-up or cook while Leroy watches a football game. It's one of the cutest things Finn has ever seen.

Finn knocks on the door to the Berry's brownstone house. As soon as the door opens, he is greeted by what is probably the most adorable sight yet. Three year old Chris appears to have stolen Hiram's glasses and is wearing them although they are like half the size of his face. Normally Chris looks like a miniature version of Finn, but right now he reminds his father a lot of Hiram.

"Whatcha got there Little Man?" Finn asks bending down to pick up his small son.

"Papa's glasses." The little boy giggles.

"Did Papa say you could have them?" Finn asks sounding surprised. Hiram never takes them off, he's practically blind without them.

Chris shakes his head. "I took em off the table."

Finn sighs and with a shake of his head, walks into the Berry house only to be greeted by Leroy who is in the living room laughing as he watches the sight before him.

"Hi Leroy." Finn greets his father-in-law with a grin. "I see Chris here is causing some trouble."

Leroy shakes his head. "Nah, he's just having some fun." The older man gets up to high five his grandson.

"Uh huh, and where is Hiram?" Finn asks curiously, not spotting the taller man anywhere.

"Upstairs searching for his glasses." Leroys says and bursts into a fit of laughter.

"He doesn't realize Chris took them?" He glances at his son who is laughing as hard as his grandfather.

Leroy shakes his head. "It was too funny. I thought I'd let him have a little fun."

"Christopher Liam Hudson, you took your Grandpa's glasses without permission?" Finn asks with a stern voice after placing the boy on the ground.

Chris looks down at the floor and solemnly nods his head, before looking up at his dad with a pout on his face, using the eyes he inherited from his mother. _Damn those eyes. _Finn thinks to himself. He thought he was in trouble when Abby inherited those eyes and half-hoped Chris would get his eyes. No such luck.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Finn asks the boy.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I was just having a little fun." He quickly takes off the glasses. "I'll tell Papa i'm sorry."

He runs for the stairs before Finn even has a chance to scold him further. Finn just shakes his head after his son bolts.

"That boy." Finn says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh relax, Finn. He's a kid. From what your mother has told me, you were the same way." Leroy tells him.

Finn reluctantlys nods in agreement just as Hiram comes into the room, glasses now on his face, with Chris in his arms.

"I see you told Papa." Finn says to his son. "Did you say sorry?"

Chris nods and clings closer to his favourite grandparent.

"Sorry about that Hiram." Finn apologizes.

Hiram just shrugs it off before handing Chris to him. "It's fine. I'm sure he probably looked adorable wearing them, wish I could have seen it." Hiram jokes.

Finn laughs before getting an idea. "Do you mind if I borrow the glasses for one second?"

Hiram just nods before taking off the glasses with the utmost care and handing them to Finn.

Finn places his son on the ground once more and pulls out his cellphone.

"Ok Chris, smile for the camera." He instructs the boy.

Chris puts on his best "show smile" and grins at the camera, saying cheese. Finn sends the picture to Rachel with a tag that reads "look what your son got into".

He gives Leroy back the glasses, says goodbye to his in-laws and heads out the door, Chris in his arms, to pick up Abby from ballet.

Rachel texts him back a few minutes later saying that she showed everyone in her cast the picture and they thought Chris was the cutest thing they'd ever seen.

They might be right.


	4. Kurt Saves The Day

There's times when Abby reminds Finn so much of Rachel that it is literally scary. Besides her looks (same dark, curly hair, big brown eyes, nose and smile), she has managed to take after her mother personality and interest wise as well.

There was never a time that was more evident of Abby's connection to Rachel than when Rachel introduced Abby to her first real musical, The Wizard of Oz. Ever since Abby saw the movie, she has become obsessed. She went as far as to convince Finn to buy her a stuffed puppy that looks like Toto.

For Halloween, Abby desperately wanted to dress up as Dorothy, and dress up she did. Kurt had managed to create a replica of Dorothy's blue plaid dress in Abby's size. He even surprised Abby with a pair of glittery red flats. Since that day, Abby has decided to wear those flats wherever she goes. She even tried to wear them in the winter, but Finn and Rachel were quick to put a stop to that by hiding the flats on the top shelf of Rachel's closet.

It's summer now and the family is headed to Lima for a family reunion. Abby somehow managed to spot the flats when Finn made the mistake of giving her a ride on his shoulders while in the master bedroom. Abby got all excited when she spotted the shoes and quickly pointed them out to her Dad. Anyhow, now she is back to wearing those flats everywhere, including the plane ride from New York to Cincinnati, despite the fact that the shoes are almost too small for her. Finn doesn't want to know what is going to happen when Abby inevitably grows out of the flats. Her diva tantrums can mimmick that of her mother's.

"Abby, for the last time, sit down." Rachel tells her daughter, who is anxiously looking out the window of the plane now that it has landed at the Cincinnati Airport.

"But Mommy, look at all the people." The four year old states as she points to the small crowd of people standing on the runway. "They look so small."

"I see London, I see France, I see Abby's underpants." Finn taunts much to the annoyance of his wife.

"Daddy." Abby chastises as she pulls down her tiny denim skirt.

"Abigail, sit down, we are going to be getting off the plane in a few minutes." Rachel says.

Abby reluctantly sits down and folds her arms across her chest as she stares at her shoes. She spots a hole forming in the toe of her left shoe.

"Uh oh Mommy, look, there's a hole."

Rachel sighs. "Well those shoes are getting to small for you, honey."

"B..but these are my favourites. They can't be too small, otherwise I won't be like Dorothy no more."

"Anymore." Rachel corrects, trying to instill proper grammar in her child even at such a young age.

"She got this from you." Finn whispers in Rachel's ear. He braces himself knowing they are mere minutes away from one of their daughter's epic diva storms.

Rachel looks at the line of people ahead, trying to get off the plane. She knows her daughter is getting restless and that is only contributing more to her bad mood. They need to get off this plane and fast before Abby screams.

Like clockwork, Abby begins wailing only minutes later, luckily Finn and Rachel are almost ready to get off the plane. Rachel gathers their bags and Finn picks a crying Abby up into his arms, whispering comforting words into her ears, hoping to coax her into taking a nap on his shoulder. No such luck.

The crying continues until they are off the plane and people stare even as Finn and Rachel constantly try to calm Abby down. They feel like horrible parents.

It is then that Rachel spots a familiar face. Hoping that this will cheer her over-tired daughter up a little, Rachel taps her daughter's arm.

"Look who's waiting for us Abs." Rachel says as she points.

"Uncle Kurt." The little girl screams in delight at the sight of her favourite Uncle, and current favourite person in the world.

Finn lets her down as she races into his brother's arms for a big hug. Finn has to laugh when he spots something in Kurt's hands. An identical pair of glittery red flats just a bit bigger than the ones Abby's currently wearing.

"Hey little bro." Finn greets happily and gives Kurt a hug.

"Kurt, you just saved the day." Rachel says happily upon noticing the shoes.

"Well I kind of figured that Miss Abby here probably went through a growth spurt since I saw her last, especially given who her father is." He looks up at Finn. "So I thought I'd get her some shoes to accomodate her new size."

Abby spots the new shoes and a giant smile breaks out over her little face. "Mommy, Daddy, look Uncle Kurt bought me new shoes. Now I don't hafta wear the ugly ones."

Rachel laughs as she takes the shoes from Kurt and places them on Abby's feet. Finn gives his brother a look that tells him just how appreciative he is. Uncle Kurt to the rescue. Right now he might just be Finn's favourite person to.


	5. Baby Brother

Baby Brother

When Finn and Rachel first tell Abby that she's going to be a big sister, the little girl screams in rage and locks herself in her room throwing a diva tantrum that could rival only that of her mother's. It lasts two hours before Finn threatens to take the door off it's hinges and Abby promptly unlocks it. They sit her down yet again and try to explain to her that while she is going to be getting a new sibling, that does not mean they will love her any less.

"You'll always be our Princess." Finn assures her. "Only you will have that title."

"Even if the new baby is a girl?" Abby questions innocently.

Rachel smiles at the little girl reassuringly, rubbing her back to comfort her now that she has calmed down immensely. "Even then."

"Good." Abby nods firmly, and that is the end of that conversation as she goes off to play with her toys.

Needless to say by the time the baby arrives, Abby is more than ready to play the part of the big sister. She talks to Rachel's stomach constantly, sharing secrets with her unborn sibling, and singing to it as well. Her good mood heightens even more when Rachel goes into labour and delivers a tiny baby boy. He's small, so small that Finn is almost certain that he could fit into the palm of his hand.

Carole brings Abby into the hospital room, her little arms filled with stuffed animals and flowers for her Mommy, which Rachel happily accepts, as well as a hug.

Finn takes the squirming four year old from Carole's tired arms and walks over to Rachel's bed. "Abs, meet your new brother, Christopher Liam Hudson."

Abby's eyes widen as she gawks at the baby. "He's tiny." She whispers to her parents.

Rachel laughs and nods in agreement. "He is, but so were you. You were actually even smaller, if you can imagine."

Abby shakes her head and reaches over to run her small fingers over the baby's facial features. "He's cute." She smiles slightly. "He looks like Daddy."

Rachel laughs and nods, amazed that her little girl is so observant as to notice who Chris looks like. Most kids wouldn't pick up on that.

"And you look like Mommy, so we're even." Finn tells her as he kisses their daughter on the crown of her head.

Carole holds a hand over her heart as she witnesses the quiet family moment, before she exits the room.

"Abby, do you want to try holding the baby?" Rachel asks.

Abby eyes Finn who nods at her encouragingly. They discussed it and figured that as long as they were there to support her, she could hold her brother.

"Ok." She says in a small voice as Finn places her on the bed next to her mother. Rachel carefully places her right arm around her daughter and Finn gently takes Chris from her and places him in Abby's lap as Rachel shows the girl how to hold him. After making sure that Abby has a secure hold on the baby, Finn retrieves a camera from Rachel's purse and snaps a picture. It's a beautiful moment until Chris wakes up crying to be fed and in turn Abby freaks out.

Two months later and Abby still loves being a big sister. Sure she thinks Chris is boring right now. He can't walk, he can't talk or do much of anything besides poop, eat, and sleep, but she loves him anyway. Her favourite thing to do is make him smile, or at least what they think is a smile (it could be gas, but they won't tell that to her). She makes all sorts of faces at him and the baby makes a gurgling sound that kind of sounds like a laugh. When she sings to him, he calms down and both parents wonder if he actually remembers her voice from when he was in the womb. The connection between brother and sister is really amazing and neither Finn nor Rachel can help thinking that they totally lucked out in the kid department.

One night just after Chris has been changed, and is about to be put to bed, Abby crawls on her parent's bed and lies next to him. He stares up at his big sister with eyes of wonderment and she smiles at him and proceeds to kiss his little chin. At that moment Finn and Rachel both agree that their children are as close to perfect as they can possibly be. They are Hudsons after all.

All of these drabbles go along with pictures from finchelphotoprompts tumblr. If you would like to see the picture then check out my tumblr page, the link for which you can find in my profile :)


	6. Baby Bath Time

Ok, so if he's being honest, he's not totally sure what he's doing right now. Rachel's usually the one who takes care of this. She always says her favourite time of day is Abby's bath time. But Rachel's not here right now. She had a late rehearsal, the first one since she went back to work two weeks prior, so now Finn's home all alone about to give their 6 month old daughter a bath.

It's not like this is the first time he's bathed his daughter, it's just that it's the first time where Rachel hasn't been in the room with him. For the first few months Rachel was in this weird over-protective mother mode where she barely let Abby out of her sight for more than a second. She calmed down after about the third month and finally was able to let Finn handle the baby by himself for more than a few minutes at a time. Over the last few months, Finn was working late nights until Rachel decided to go back to the theater. Now Finn's home alone with Abby who threw up all over everything, and now he has no choice but to bathe her.

It shouldn't be hard, he knows. He helped Rachel take baths during her pregnancy when she could barely move. Everyone always says Abby's like a miniature version of Rachel, so how hard could it be? Turns out _very _hard. Abby likes to squirm around alot and Finn has to be really careful that she doesn't slide and hit her tiny, soft head. Abby also really loves to splash and send bubbles and water flying everywhere.

"Ab, how about you sit still for Daddy." Finn tries to reason with the little girl who only giggles at him in return. It's like she's making fun of him already. He tickles her and causes her to laugh even louder.

Reaching over the baby's head, he grabs the small cup that he knows Rachel uses to wash Abby's hair with the special Johnson's baby shampoo. He slowly poors the water over the little girl's head, while at the same time trying to cover her eyes and make sure she doesn't fall over. She's learned how to sit up on her own and everything, but the tub is slippery so she could still easily fall over.

Abby's laughter continues to flood the room, causing Finn to smile in return. He can't help it, his daughter's laugh is just as infectious as her mother's.

"You like that baby girl?" Finn coos at her. "You're almost done."

Just as Finn's about to lift the baby from the tub, Abby lets out a shriek.

"What? You don't want out yet?" Finn asks. "Aren't babies supposed to hate baths? I know I did as a kid."

He settles her back in the tub, to which she responds by smacking the water, sending bubbles flying. He decides to let her play for a few more minutes. It's not like it's near her bed time or anything. So what if she looks like a prune?

Finn takes a small handfull of water and runs it over Abby's tiny head, over her soft brown hair. He gets an idea when he sees part of her hair sticking up. He gathers some more water and manages to style her hair into a mohawk. He's a little shocked that she almost looks like a tiny version of his best friend.

"Puck would love this." Finn laughs as he takes out his phone and quickly takes a picture to send.

"What's going on in here?" He hears his wife's voice from behind him. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn't even hear her come in. "What are you doing with our daughter?" Rachel asks, but he can tell she's trying not to smile.

"Just trying out a new style on her." He shrugs as she kisses his forehead. "I think it looks cute."

"Finn Hudson, she looks like a miniature version of Noah." Rachel laughs. "Is that really who you want our daughter to take after?"

After thinking about it, Finn shakes his head cause _no way_ is he letting Puck influence his kid. He smoothes down her hair just as Rachel pulls her out of the tub.

"I take it you let her stay in here longer than necessary?" She asks as she towels off the baby.

Finn nods. "Maybe a little longer."

"Her eyes got to you again didn't they?" Rachel asked referring to Abby's puppy dog eyes. "She has you wrapped around her finger and she knows it."

Finn has to laugh because _look_ who's talking. "Some would say she takes after her mother."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Rachel retorts.

"Got that right baby."


End file.
